This invention relates to methods of providing an interlevel dielectric layer intermediate different elevation conductive metal layers in the fabrication of integrated circuitry.
In methods of forming integrated circuits, it is frequently desired to electrically isolate components of the integrated circuits from one another with an insulative material. For example, conductive layers can be electrically isolated from one another by separating them with an insulating material. Insulating material received between two different elevation conductive or component layers is typically referred to as an interlevel dielectric material. Also, devices which extend into a semiconductive substrate can be electrically isolated from one another by insulative materials formed within the substrate between the components, such as for example, trench isolation regions.
One typical insulative material for isolating components of integrated circuits is silicon dioxide, which has a dielectric constant of about 4. Yet in many applications, it is desired to utilize insulative materials having dielectric constants lower than that of silicon dioxide to reduce parasitic capacitance from occurring between conductive components separated by the insulative material. Parasitic capacitance reduction continues to have increasing importance in the semiconductor fabrication industry as device dimensions and component spacing continues to shrink. Closer spacing adversely effects parasitic capacitance.
One way of reducing the dielectric constant of certain inherently insulative materials is to provide some degree of carbon content therein. One example technique for doing so has recently been developed by Trikon Technology of Bristol, UK which they refer to as Flowfill(trademark) Technology. Where more carbon incorporation is desired, methylsilane in a gaseous form and H2O2 in a liquid form are separately introduced into a chamber, such as a parallel plate reaction chamber. A reaction between the methylsilane and H2O2 can be moderated by introduction of nitrogen into the reaction chamber. A wafer is provided within the chamber and ideally maintained at a suitable low temperature, such as 0xc2x0 C., at a exemplary pressure of 1 Torr to achieve formation of a methylsilanol structure. Such structure/material condenses on the wafer surface. Although the reaction occurs in the gas phase, the deposited material is in the form of a viscus liquid which flows to fill small gaps on the wafer surface. In applications where deposition thickness increases, surface tension drives the deposited layer flat, thus forming a planarized layer over the substrate.
The liquid methylsilanol is converted to a silicon dioxide structure by a two-step process occurring in two separate chambers from that in which the silanol-type structure was deposited. First, planarization of the liquid film is promoted by increasing the temperature to above 100xc2x0 C., while maintaining the pressure at about 1 Torr, to result in solidification and formation of a polymer layer. Thereafter, the temperature is raised to approximately 450xc2x0 C., while maintaining a pressure of about 1 Torr, to form (CH3)ySiO(2xe2x88x92y). y/2 is the percentage of CH3 incorporated. The (CH3)ySiO(2xe2x88x92y) has a dielectric constant of less than or equal to about 3, and is accordingly less likely to be involved in parasitic capacitance than silicon dioxide and/or phosphorous doped silicon dioxide.
Other example low k dielectric layer materials include fluorine doped silicon dioxide, high carbon and hydrogen containing materials, and other organic films having less than 20% silicon.
A prior art problem associated with low k dielectric material usage is that many of these materials cannot withstand high temperature processing. Specifically, many melt or gassify at comparatively low temperatures at which the substrate is subjected after deposition of the low k materials. This can essentially destroy the circuitry being fabricated. It is further very difficult to quickly strip photoresist when processing over such low k dielectric layers, as the typical photoresist stripping processes undesirably cause some isotropic etching of the low k dielectric layers.
The invention comprises methods of providing an interlevel dielectric layer intermediate different elevation conductive metal layers in the fabrication of integrated circuitry. In one implementation, a method of providing an interlevel dielectric layer intermediate different elevation conductive metal layers in the fabrication of integrated circuitry includes forming a conductive metal interconnect layer over a substrate. An insulating dielectric mass is provided about the conductive metal interconnect layer. The insulating dielectric mass s has a first dielectric constant. At least a majority of the insulating dielectric mass is etched away from the substrate. After the etching, an interlevel dielectric layer is deposited to replace at least some of the etched insulating dielectric material. The interlevel dielectric layer has a second dielectric constant which is less than the first dielectric constant.